The present invention is directed to a device for deflecting a web of material. At least two turning bars are displaceably arranged in a common guide.
A device for shifting narrow paper webs in the form of partial paper webs is known from DE 38 16 900 A1.
DE-AS 17 61 899 shows turning bars which are staggered in height.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,487 discloses two turning bars arranged in a triangle. A web of material can be conducted to a registration roller from these turning bars.
EP 0 784 590 B1 discloses a turning arrangement in which a guide roller and the turning bars have different diameters. The turning bars, which are arranged at 90xc2x0 in respect each other are of equal diameter.
The object of the present invention is directed to providing a device for deflecting a web of material.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by supporting at least two turning bars for displacement in a common guide. The turning bars and any registration rollers, which may also be included in the web deflecting device, are arranged to minimize the height of the device. The turning bars are typically arranged at approximately 45xc2x0 to the production direction of the web or webs entering the device.
The advantages which can be achieved by the present invention reside primarily in that a guidance arrangement can be created which, when viewed in the running direction of the paper web, permits a shorter construction than prior guidance arrangements, and with at least the same number of partial paper web shifts, and which can serve downstream-connected devices with several longitudinal folding devices and/or transverse cutting devices. It is moreover possible to achieve a lower structural height.
The number of deflection devices can be reduced. Shorter paper travel is also achieved. The linear register or cutting register remains within the permissible tolerance range during braking, and of course also acceleration of the web, even at the highest web running speeds, so that the amount of waste is clearly reduced. This register maintenance is the result of the fact that the linear registration rollers are only laid out to the maximum width of the partial paper webs, and not to the maximally possible paper web width. Because of this, the centrifugal masses of the rollers, which must be accelerated or braked, become considerably smaller. It is possible to bring the turning bars in each horizontal plane, which number can be one, two or even more, individually or together to preselectable positions by use of a remotely controllable drive mechanism, which substantially shortens the required amount of time for production changes. Each one of these web deflecting or guidance arrangements can be produced as a whole, with all electro-pneumatic and mechanical installations, as a stackable modular unit by itself. Depending on the number of paper webs, or partial paper webs, to be processed, the modular units are then stacked on top of each other and are connected with each other to form a paper guidance arrangement.